


The Cupcake

by Gatomongamer



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatomongamer/pseuds/Gatomongamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is more to the cupcake than meets the eye, find out here! I don't own anything except my story, picture not mine. Considering writing a sequel and would like to here opinions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cupcake

It was an ordinary and quiet night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The three animatronics that had once made this place famous were standing in their respective positions on stage. There was Bonnie the Bunny, a male, purple bunny holding a guitar, the guitarist of the band. Choice the Chicken, a bright yellow chicken with a duck- like appearance, wearing a big that said " Let's Eat!" And holding a pink plastic cupcake. She was the only female animatronic and in the band she did backup vocals however she would drop everything to remind the children to enjoy the pizza. Finally there was the big man, himself, Freddy Fazbear. He was a big, brown bear wearing a black top hat and bow tie and holding a microphone. As the place's namesake he was lead singer and was like the leader of the Fazbear crew.

The animatronic gave a jolt as the clock struck midnight, previously shut down machines whirling to life as they activated their free roaming night mode. Like clockwork Bonnie and Chica immediately sat down their guitar and cupcake in their respective stands and left the Stage room, the game was on. They were unaware that in the darkness Chica's cupcake, with its fake strawberry frosting and googly eyes, watched them leave. Cupcake did a lot of watching around the pizzeria after all it was Cupcake's job to watch the animatronics and help the night guard. For you see Cupcake was no ordinary cupcake, no Cupcake was special. Cupcake had a special LED candle, a voice box that could purr or growl ( for the 'Meet Cupcake! segments), a computer memory chip, voice recognition system, and wireless access to all security cameras in the pizzeria. Cupcake was very special indeed.

Management knew the animatronics wouldn't move while being watched so Cupcakes job was to take control of the cameras and watch them to keep them in place when the guard couldn't. Cupcake had to work hard every night but Cupcake was proud of it, without Cupcake the animatronics would make a beeline for the office as soon as the camera was off them. But doing this cost power and like the rest of the pizzeria Cupcake's battery power was disappointingly limited. Cupcake would do Cupcake's best to stop the animatronics on the first couple of nights, especially Foxy on night 1, but Cupcake only gets recharged on Sunday, so by the 5th night Cupcakes all out of power ( though only one guard has very lasted that long).

Cupcake has mentioned the night guards a lot so now Cupcake thinks Cupcake should talk about them next. Cupcake knew about them because Cupcake could see them through Cupcake's other self on the desk in the office. Cupcake was also suppose to keep an eye on the night guards, management didn't trust all of them. Most guards just ignored Cupcake and Cupcake felt the same as them. Other guards turned Cupcake away and Cupcake would huff at the if Cupcake could. Cupcake wasn't creepy, Cupcake was cute. Some of the guards with dirty, baggy clothes and ratty hair even tried to take a bite out of Cupcake with their rotting teeth, Cupcake doesn't like them very much.

There was one guard, however, that Cupcake did like very much. He was the only one to last a full seven days and he was very cupcake. Cupcake guard would talk to Cupcake, he would complain about his crappy apartment, his crappier job and his crappy life in general. Cupcake didn't understand most of what Cupcake guard said but it sounded very un cupcake. Cupcake could also remember the times when Cupcake guard had some very close calls and he would hug Cupcake to his chest and cry softly into Cupcake's frosting. Cupcake didn't want Cupcake guard to cry so Cupcake would purr and comfort him. It was very un cupcake when Cupcake guard had to leave but if he didn't something even more un cupcake would happen to him.

Cupcake knew about everything that happened to guards that didn't leave. If there was one thing Cupcake liked about the guards that turned Cupcake around it was that cupcake wouldn't have to see their tear streaked faces of despair as they were dragged to the storage room and stuffed into a suit. Cupcake didn't like what they did but Cupcake didn't blame them. Cupcake was there when the children went missing and though no human ever saw it they were heartbroken and after the incident with Foxy and the bite... it just tore them up inside watching their pizzeria go down hill. Cupcake didn't like seeing how torn and splotchy their suits were now and how the former captain of the Red Fox and second favourite animatronic, pirate Foxy, had fallen so far.

Cupcake could at least take comfort in the fact that Chica, Bonnie and Foxy would never purposely hurt the guards if they knew they weren't endoskeletons but then there was Freddy... Freddy was like a father figure to the children and the fact that they were killed in his pizzeria by a guard dressed like him affected him the most. Freddy was also the smartest so Cupcake wasn't sure if he really didn't know or if he purposely killed the guards as some kind of revenge. Anyway Cupcake has gone on long enough and needs to get back Cupcake's job but before it could do that it noticed Freddy,who was still on the stage, staring at it. Cupcake just stared right back and watched as Freddy left the stage, giving off a deep, baritone laugh.


End file.
